


All Ears

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [63]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Virtual reality headsets are just not built for a Numan.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	All Ears

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 17 'virtual reality'

"These fit comfortably on my head, thank you," said Nei, "But I cannot hear a thing. I do not think this is actually where my ears are."

Huh, well, can you at least see the picture?

"I can definitely see something..."

Stop yelling! Type back. Press the top button on your headset to see the chat options.

I'fgng

Okay, let me teach you how to use the keyboard...

"I'm going to be sick," declared Nei, wrenching off the Virtual Reality headset and blinking blearily at Shir, "Is this how you Palmans always see the world? Ugh, my hair's a mess..."


End file.
